Getting a Date
by QueenKas
Summary: Roger Davies asks Fleur to the Yule Ball.


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

 **Timeline: 'Goblet of Fire'  
Pairing: Roger Davies x Fleur Delacour  
Warning(s): None**

* * *

Roger Davies leaned back against the brick wall and ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. He heard his friend Marius Fletcher come up beside him, but he couldn't take his eyes off the golden-haired beauty that stood laughing with her friends. A smile worked his way onto his lips as the girl threw her head back in laughter.

"You know she's out of your league, right?"

Roger shot his friend a glare and just scoffed and shook his head in denial. A second later he sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know" he whispered.

"Come on" Roger said as he turned away the object of his affections and started to walk away towards his Transfiguration class.

* * *

Roger just finished up a quick ride on his broom with Marius and now they were walking back up to the castle. He knew that quidditch was cancelled this year, but he didn't want to let his skills get rusty. His other teammates also took some of their spare time to ride around on their brooms, they may not have official practices but hopefully this would help them in the coming year.

He looked up and spotted the shimmering blue uniform of a Beauxbatons student. She was sitting by the lake under one of the large oak trees.

"Come on, mate" Marius groaned when his friend stopped and stared at the blonde.

"I'm gonna do it" Roger declared. The temperature was steadily dropping and soon the snow would fall. He was running out of time ask the blonde to the Yule Ball. He was already running the risk that someone else had bolstered their courage and asked her, he didn't want to leave it to chance any longer.

"You're gonna do what?" Marius hesitantly asked.

"I'm gonna ask her to the dance" Roger declared and pushed his broom into Marius' hands.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Marius whisper-yelled. He couldn't believe it.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am" Roger said with a nod and walked off towards the lone girl with determination in his step.

"I can't watch" Marius said to himself, but he also couldn't turn away and just watched as his friend approached his crush.

Roger walked towards the lake with a fast stride that steadily slowed the closer he got. Finally, he stood within a foot of the girl and paused, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to interrupt her reading, but he also knew if he hesitated any longer that his courage would leave him, and he would end up retreating.

Roger nervously cleared his throat and when the blonde locked eyes with him he gave her a shaky smile, "Hello Fleur"

"Bonjour, Roger" Fleur murmured and stood up from were she sat.

"Hi" he repeated.

"You said that already" Fleur smirked.

"You know, it sounded familiar" Roger blushed and broke their gaze to look down at his shoes. When he heard the soft, tinkling laugh he looked up with a shy smile, glad that he could make the girl laugh.

"So…" he started but trailed off, not sure how to proceed.

"So?" Fleur questioned.

"W-Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? Maybe?" he asked hopefully and when she only stared at him for a moment he immediately backtracked, "You know what? Ha, umm, never mind. Thank you for your time, bye" he stuttered, a fierce blush coated his face and neck.

Roger spun around and winced once his back was turned, that went horribly, and he could make out the sympathetic look on Marius' face. He only took a few steps before he heard Fleur call out to him, "Roger?"

He spun back around in shock and couldn't move as she approached him, "I would love to go to the dance with you" and pressed a soft kiss to his blush stained cheek, "I will talk to you later" she finished and walked away from the stunned boy.

Roger stood there in shock. He couldn't actually believe that had happened, he absently turned around and saw the shocked look on Marius' face. A smile grew onto his face until his cheeks started to hurt he was smiling so wide and he thrust his arms up into the air and laughed happily, he only just barely restrained himself from dancing like a fool.

* * *

 **Challenge:  
The Bingo Card Competition: Ravenclaw Character  
Hogwarts School – New Year – Competition: 'Are you out of your mind?' 'As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am'**

 **Word Count: 724**


End file.
